city of the dead
by SaruChau
Summary: rena and kotonoha goes through a city somewhere Berlin infested with Nazi zombies! Although they find secrets of the zombie project and photos of people of who was involved on this, a new arrival  yuno gasai  assists them as they jorney to Shock factory.


Radio on: Richthofen: How unfortunate that the first would actually survive the theater of the dammed and survive there alone leavening a horrid BIG MESS of body parts! Although I approve on her aggressive act I still wonder how the long black haired girl did with a death stare if I'm correct. Reminds me of a patient who was aggressive and deadly that I had to kill it with my bear hands, well as I said a long time ago if they do or don't make it out ill send them a post card TO HELL! I hope they mare it from the CITY OF THE DAMMED!

Part 2: Rena story still (Stadt der Toten)

I was tired, cold, and covered with zombie blood that iv been cutting and stabbing with my hatchet. I was very tired and felt i could use a break, Kotonoha took a break also because we killed so many that i forgot how many zombies i killed and their bodies were everywhere which stunk a lot. Kotonoha got something from her bag and seemed to be a soft drink that looks nice to drink from all the running we had to go through. She took out two bottles and said (this is speed cola and said its good for you and gives you a sugary boost and this loaf of bread to increase stamina so i think we should share so that we may begin stronger later on) i agreed more than less and took the soft drink and the bread. The cola taste like a soft drink and felt like i want to run a lot but ill save it later a to the zombies, the bread is enough for me to be satisfied on food. I wondered where did she get the food and why didn't any zombies coming to get us at this time, i think the zombies are giving us a break or we left a crawler that is still trying to get us. Well whatever it is we deserve a break and something to re freshen ourselves, I got up and had an idea of looking for some treasure in the buildings that is half destroyed, Kotonoha said we should stick together if we were to survive this and if we find the crawler and kill it break times over and we didn't explore and who were dealing with.

Well i said (ill keep in mind of that and see whatever happens well be ready), we nodded and started to look around in the cabinets and files like anyone would snoop around in. I found is metals, photos of families and people that use to live here, few documents that i did not understand because i do not know what language this is, and a pocket watch. Then Kotonoha yelled (check this out!), i ran to where she is and we saw is a bog photo of two scientists, a chid with her dog, and a young woman who were behind some sort of a building that looks familiar. We wondered who were these people and what where they researching, I looked at the table and saw a bunch of pictures and drawings of the teleporter and worse we found blueprints and documents of zombies and those flaming beasts that i think its saying that these were thought creations while they were still around but something went terribly wrong. I was uncomfortable of this information and put everything down, Kotonoha saw the crawler fron the distance and told me to move so that she can get a clear shot on the head by using a sniper rifle.!BANG! I saw in the distance that its head just blew off and the body just flopped backwards dead, that amuses me alot until we heard some terrifying screams that did not sound like ordinary zombies and what i saw from a distance is crawling zombies that had light dark yellowish greenish smoke coming out of them. They don't look much but they had a freaky face and they look squishy looking as they move, we shot both of them from a distance rapidly because we had instincts and looks of it of not to touch them to get near them.

As we killed i think nine they just flopped backwards or layed on their bellies and exploded in a cloud off smoke that smelled bad that we had to back away from that horrid stench. The freaky thing is they crawled over buildings, walls, even the fence, i did not like them because they are annoying and smell bad when you get near them. Well break times over for us and here they come running towards us with an enormous crowd that we had to run backwards while we shoot them, I saw their body parts fly all over the place full of blood and gore that made me feel so pleased that i what to see their intestines fly into the air by using a grenade. We saw a train station ahead that still had an active train with spikes and guns all over the windows with barbed wires, this was our chance to get out of this hell city full of zombies and find our way to a teleporter to send us back home. All of a sudden when we were on front of the train station we saw a note that said (Find the key on the booth if you want to live head to port 115 signed ricthofen). I think this person is trying to say to9 find a key and tide the train to an airfield because there's a photo where we should go, Kotonoha cannot hold them off much longer and we were almost cornered by the zombies as if its the end for us. Then a sudden we saw a missile heading towards the zombies which exploded and killed a lot of the zombies and the mysterious shadowy figure killed a lot of zombies by slicing their heads in a flash and continued using sub machine guns which there there was almost none left but dead bodies that were lying all over the place. The figure stopped and walked out of the shadows and looked at us with glaring eyes and a scary appearance.

We were ready if shes going to attack us but she just walked up to us and took off the gas mask and looked like she just got warmed up back their. She asked our names and are we zombies, our response (ryuuguu Rena) (Katsura Kotonoha). (Yuno Gasai at least you both are not zombies and if you were i would have killed you right in the spot). She spoke of murder but at least shes an ally and gave us chilling introduction of herself, she told us that she already got the keys that were in the booth and found some photos on the front desk. We looked at the photos and looked like dogs that were in and what they look like after that generator thing is done, they looked like flaming dogs from the undead that are attacking the other researchers which make a good reason why this place is abandoned. We hurried to the train and quickly put the key into the train and activated it, the train made a loud noise as it started to run and zombies around us started to run toward us. But they didn't have the chance because by the time they got even to the trains wheels they were already dead due to the spikes and the wheels that were crushing them and we took off as we left a trail of blood on the trail and headed away from the zombie infested city that is sooner going to be destroyed. We saw a note and documents on one of the train seats and they are all stamped with a symbol on the top right corner.

(You managed to make it this far to the train from a army of zombies and my experimental mistakes that overwhelmed you a lot! Alas i have to say the destination is not an easy one because the teleporters are the main zombie creation source and the place your heading is (Schock Fabrik) and its a place full of gadgets, gears, weapons, traps, and A GIANT MISSILE called (Schock Bombe) which would destroy the whole entire city which is close to the nuclear bomb that the American developed but this explodes electricity in very long distances. The code to activating this is 7450, pull the red lever and push the red button that would activate the missile. When this happens RUN TO YOUR TELEPORTERS which should

take you back to your worlds, if you do or do not make it...ill make sure your death in not in vain. Signed Rickthofen)

We understood what we had to do which we clearly were unsure if were ready for this but if we do get there we will be ready. After 2 hours have passed and we cleaned our weapons, rested, thought about things, reloaded out weapons, wrote even diary and took photos throughout our journey. When we saw a big factory that is still steaming and there was a lot of buildings around it that had a lot of electricity and machines all over the place. We saw a big missile that is tall as a sky scraper which seemed to be deadly, i wondered why were they building such missile and what was it originally for. As we saw the train station and zombies on the track which the train ran over them, the train stopped on a halt and we rushed to the doors exiting the train which is giving 2 minutes of getting ready. As the doors slowly open and we could see a bunch of zombies standing around we immediately rushed out as i said (zombies die for me) and shot a zombies brains of from my pistol which make a bloody splatter on my face giving me a satisfying grin.

**Cool huh? I decided to do renas point of view because its easier but i will see if i can squeeze more enlightenment and enjoyment of the top well known yanderes killing Nazi zombies. I have wild imaginations and epic stories that i type. Lol as i said comment how you feel about this story and some recommendation that i should put in so that the story would be interesting.**

**Wish me luck by: Saruchau**


End file.
